


A World Of Colour

by daisydixon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Fix-It, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, S19E13, Sex Toys, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydixon/pseuds/daisydixon
Summary: A week after Barba steps down as ADA, he texts Liv and confesses his feelings.*This has become a mixture of Barson fluff, Noah being cute, and super smut. This story will have an ending, I promise.*





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael Barba was sitting on his couch with his feet on the coffee table, gulping down his second bourbon of the evening. An old black and white movie played on his television, but his eyes kept staring at his cell phone in front of him. A week had passed since his trial ended and he had gone to his first job interview in 21 years that afternoon. A private firm specializing in copyright law. A 9 to 5 job sending cease and desist orders all day. Not helping people. Not fighting the system. Not changing the law one case at a time. Not something he would been caught dead doing a couple of months ago, but the pay is good and would buy him some time to figure out his next steps. He didn't have his reputation to open doors for him anymore. Maybe in a few months when the buzz of the case dies down, but not now.

He wanted to call Olivia. He wanted to complain to her about his job search and laugh about nervous interviewer who was half his age. He wanted to say hi to Noah and be called Uncle Rafa. He wanted Liv to tell him everything was going to be OK. He poured himself another drink and replayed their goodbye again in his mind. He had planned out what he was going to say to her when he was found not guilty. And when he was found guilty, just in case. But when he had the chance to finally kiss the woman he had been pining over for six years, he stopped himself and kissed her forehead instead. "Coward" he whispered to himself before downing his drink all at once. He's a 47 year old man who had bared his soul to this woman, essentially telling her he loves her, but couldn't do something as simple kiss her.

Rafael picked up his phone and started a text. He was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol on his mind, lowering his defenses. Several times he would start a sentence, then backspace to the beginning and start again, not sure of what to say. A voice in the back of his mind kept telling him to stop, that he gave her the perfect goodbye and should walk out of her life. It would be easier than risking rejection, which he didn't think he could handle. He eventually settled on a simple message and hit send. 

_I miss you Olivia. I love you._

He put his phone down on the coffee table and dropped his head into his hands. He relived how he felt kissing her forehead. How she smelled. How she had grabbed his arm so tightly and pulled him close. He was startled when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Rafa." She paused and he could hear her smiling through the phone. "I missed you."

He sighed with relief and leaned back on the couch. "I'm uh, I'm glad to hear your voice. This week has been hell."

"I having time off would've been relaxing."

He huffed. "Not exactly."

"Well, Noah and I just finished eating dinner. How about you come over? He'd be glad to see you. So would I."

"Yeah, alright." He tucked his phone under his ear and carried his glass and liquor bottle to the kitchen. "I'll be right over."

"Good. And uh..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you, too."

Rafael smiled ear to ear. "See you soon."

*****

Rafael got changed into jeans and his red sweater. He ordered an Uber on his phone and was about to walk out the apartment door when he paused, and hurried back to his bedroom. He rifled around his nightstand and took out a condom, slipping it into his wallet. He didn't know what to expect when he got to Olivia's, but didn't want to ruin anything either. He stopped in front of a mirror and fixed his hair before grabbing his jacket and heading downstairs.

Twenty minutes later he was knocking on Olivia's door. She opened it and the moment he saw her face all the stress that had been building up for the past week vanished. He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Hi." Olivia replied with a smile. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Good to see you." She held the door open and he walked into the familiar apartment.

"Hi Uncle Rafa!" Noah ran over and hugged his legs.

"Hey, Noah." Rafael ran his hand over Noah's mess of curls. He saw a movie playing on the tv. "Whatcha watching?"

"Nemo!" Noah ran back and sat on the floor in front of the tv.

Rafael laughed and took off his jacked, laying it over the back of the couch. Olivia came up behind him. "Want a drink?"

"Whatever you're having." 

She poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to him. "So, how's unemployment treating you?" 

"It really, really sucks." They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

"Uncle Rafa, come watch Nemo!" Noah called.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He sits in the corner of the couch and motions to Liv to sit next to him. She does and leans against him, putting her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her waist and plants a light kiss to the top of her head. The movie lasts another half hour and they finish the bottle of red. Noah does most of the talking, which is fine by Rafael. His hand, which had been running up and down Liv's back dips lower, giving her ass a gentle squeeze before returning to her waist. She smiled and pulled away from him when the credits rolled.

"Bedtime, Noah." The boy whines in protest but stands up anyway. "Go put your pj's on."

"Ok. Goodnight Uncle Rafa!" Noah runs off to his room before Rafael can respond.

"Just give me 10 minutes to get him in bed."

"Take your time." Rafael busies himself with cleaning up a little, putting the glasses away, turning off the DVD, using the bathroom after Noah brushes his teeth. He's leaning against the kitchen counter when Olivia joins him.

"So..." she nervously fidgets with the edge of her long sleeved shirt. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rafael smiles. "Not right now, no." He takes a step towards her. Not wearing shoes, they are exactly the same height.

"What  _do_ you want to do, then?" She's teasing him a little, but he likes it.

"What I was going to do last week in front of the courthouse." He looked from her eyes to her lips, and brought one hand up to cup her face. She rubbed her cheek against it and he smirked before leaning forward kissing her. It was gentle and sweet and lasted just a moment before he pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rafa." They kissed against with more urgency, one of his hands moving to the back of her head and the other squeezing her hip. She had grabbed both sides of of sweater and was pulling him closer. He added tongue to the kiss and she whimpered against him. 

Rafael was very aware that there was a child down the hall who could walk in at any moment. "Bedroom?" he asked her, and she nodded, taking his hand in hers and leading him down the hallway. Inside, she turns to close the door and he wraps his arms around her from behind. She reaches back and puts a hand on his hip, she can feel the bulge in his jeans pressing against her ass. "I've wanted this for so long." His voice is raspy against her ear. He slips his hand down the front of her pants. His fingertips reach her wetness and she gasps. "Me too."

It's a rush to get undressed. Neither of them wanting to wait a minute longer. When Olivia is naked and Rafael down to his underwear, he playfully tosses her onto the bed. She lets out a laugh which becomes a moan when he pushes her knees apart and puts his mouth on her pussy. Her right gets tangled in his hair and her left arm covers her eyes and he licks and sucks her. Her whimpers becomes moans and groans when he slides two fingers deep inside her and curl them upwards. She's getting loud and he pulls away from her with a self-satisfied smirk. "Shh. You'll wake up your son." He goes back to licking her clit while pumping his fingers in and out, and she clamps her mouth shut trying to be as quiet as possible. He's hitting the right spot and soon an orgasm is hitting her in waves. After it ends he slides his fingers out and laps at her pussy until he begs him to stop.

"Fuck, you're good at that." He chuckles and moves up her body to kiss her deeply. She's wrecked and trying to catch her breath when she feels his hard length through his underwear pressing against her thigh. She moves her mouth to his ear and whispers. "Fuck me, Rafael."

He climbs off the bed long enough to find his jeans on the floor and pull the condom out of his wallet. He rips the packet open with his teeth and slides his underwear off before climbing back on top of Liv. She bites her lip when she gets a good look of him completely naked, enjoying the sight. He rolls the condom onto his cock and lines himself up. "Wait, let me be on top."

Rafael flops down on his back next to Olivia and she straddles him. She slides down onto his cock and sighs at the stretch. She starts rocking against him and his hands touch everything they can. He squeezes her ass, cups her breasts, runs them over her stomach and down to rub her clit. She's enjoying every second and he could watch her all day. She struggles to find the right angle but when she does she rides him hard. His orgasm builds but tries to hold back long enough for her have her second. He rubs her clit in earnest with one hand while the other plays with her nipples. When she throws her head back for the second time that night, he lets go with a groan and empties himself into her.

After a minute of catching their breaths Olivia climbs off Rafael and lays on her side facing him. He disposes of the condom and pulls the blankets up over them both. "We should have done this sooner," she says with a yawn.

"I agree." He answers and pulls her close so she is lying on his chest.

"We should probably actually talk about what happened..."

"Shh." He quieter her. "Tomorrow. Go to sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. He watched and waited for her to fall asleep before doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this. Although I read a TON of works on this site I have only written a couple, so please bear with me. Hopefully I'm getting my ideas across in a way that is entertaining to read.

Rafael woke up feeling completely relaxed. It was the first good night's sleep he had gotten in months. Six years of prosecuting SVU cases had built up a massive amount of stress, and he spent the past year on edge. He drank too much, had gained weight and rarely slept through the night. But when he opened his eyes and saw Olivia's bare back on the other side of the bed, it all washed away. He slid up behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. She groaned in protest and he smiled. "Good morning."

"Mmph." She pulled her pillow up to cover her face. "Morning." He brushed her hair out of the way and lazily kissed her shoulders. She sighed and arched her back towards him, and he let his hands wander over her body - up and over her breasts, down her stomach, back to squeeze her ass then up and over again. After a few minutes she rolled onto her back and asked "Round 2?"

"In a bit." Rafael sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He arranged the blankets so they pooled around his waist. "You wanted to talk."

Olivia nodded and rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. "Have you made any plans yet? Are you taking time off, or looking for work?" He told her about his meeting the day before, the kid who interviewed him who didn't look old enough to pass the Bar. "Copyright law? Really?"

He shrugged. "It'll buy me some time until I find something else."

"If you're sure you don't want to transfer to another borough, what about teaching? I mean, you know more about the law, and can quote more cases off the top of your head than any other prosecutor I've worked with."

"I don't know how many places would consider me right now. Even if I got an interview, would they see me as an ADA or a baby killer?"

"Don't talk like that." Olivia sat up next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You did the right thing. I don't think I've told you that, but it's true. I don't want you to keep feeling guilty about it."

"I don't. Not anymore. Testifying really helped. It was... cathartic in a way. Maggie Householder actually approached me after the verdict and thanked me for doing what she couldn't." He kissed the top of Olivia's head. "Baby Drew is at peace and so am I."

"I'm glad. Everything is going to be alright. You'll see." She leaned up and kissed him deeply, running her hands down his chest. He nudged her backwards until she lay down with him on top, grinding against her. They pulled apart when they heard the tv in the living room turn on at an obnoxiously loud volume. "So much for round 2."

"Do you have to work today?" Rafael got out of bed and picked up his clothes off the floor.

"It's Saturday, and I'm the boss, so no." 

"Good. Let's go out for breakfast." He pulled on his jeans and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Ok. Just let me go out there first so I can tell Noah you're here."

*****

An hour later the three of them were sitting in a diner, Noah working on a stack of pancakes. He hadn't seemed particularly surprised that his Uncle Rafa had stayed for a 'sleepover', but he did spend the short walk to the diner holding his hand while babbling about his favourite cartoons. "So," Olivia said between sips of coffee. "Any plans for today?"

"I don't have any plans for the foreseeable future." Rafael smiled and took another bite of his omelette. "Although I can't wait to change, because wearing the same clothes two days in a row is really not my style."

She laughed. "Have dinner with us. I'll cook. You bring the wine. And maybe a change of clothes this time."

"Is that Ok with you Noah? For me to come over for dinner?" He nodded while stuffing another forkful of pancake into his mouth. "Ok. Sounds like a plan."

They finished their breakfast and when the waitress brought the check, Olivia reached for it but Rafael snatched it away from her. "I got it. I'm not broke yet."


	3. Chapter 3

At six o'clock Rafael knocked on Olivia's door. He wore a button up shirt, untucked from his dress pants in an attempt to look more casual. He was carrying a duffel bag in which he packed enough clothes for two nights, just in case he was invited to stay longer. When she opened the door he smiled and looked her up and down. She was wearing a loose blouse and tight jeans which hugged her curves just right. "Hey."

"Hi, come on in." 

"Wait. Can you come out here for a sec?" 

She stepped out into the hallway and he backed her up against the wall, kissing her passionately. Her eyes widened with surprise and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she turned her head away, laughing. "You are going to be trouble."

He took a step backwards and smirked. "Of course. I'm Latino, it comes with the territory."

Olivia pushed past him and walked into her apartment. "Look who's here!" He followed her through to the kitchen and saw Noah sitting at the dining room table, drawing with crayons. "Hi, Uncle Rafa!"

"Hi, kiddo." Rafael pulled a bottle of red wine with a fancy French label out of his bag and set it on the counter. "For the grown ups." He pulled out a second identical bottle and put it on the counter as well. "And backup." He dropped off his bag in the master bedroom and sat down next to Noah at the table. "What are you drawing?"

"Robots. Do you want to colour them in?"

"Sure." Rafael smiled at Olivia across the room before picking up a crayon and getting to work.

*****

Rafael was loading the dishwasher when Olivia came out of Noah's room, having finished putting him to bed. "Dinner was delicious.Thank you."  
"I'm sorry for Noah asking you so many questions at the table. I know it isn't the most stimulating dinner conversation." She leaned over the counter and rested her chin on her hand.

"It's fine. He's cute, and I'm in love with his mother, so I don't mind discussing whether I prefer red M&Ms or blue." He turned on the dishwasher and washed his hands in the sink.  
"Well good, because I think that he thinks you're here for a play date with him."

"Play date, huh? Is that what we're calling this?" He walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips. She laughed and tried to straighten up but he put a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her back down. He nudged her feet apart with his own and ground his hips against her ass.

Olivia looked back at him over her shoulder. "We can't do this here."  
"Even if we are very quiet?" He reached underneath her and undid the button of her fly.

"Even then." Her voice was stern and he backed away, letting her stand up. "Come on." They walked to the bedroom, turning off lights as they went. Once inside Olivia shut the door and turned the small lock on the handle. "There. Now we have some privacy."

They stripped off their clothes much more slowly this time, not in the same rush as the night before. They took their time kissing, touching every newly bared bit of skin as they went. When they made it to the bed, Rafael paused from kissing her neck and asked "anything specific you wanted tonight?"

"Can, uh, can you use your mouth on me again? Like last night?" 

"If you promise not to be as loud as you were last night." She playfully slapped his shoulder and he moved down her body, pushing her knees apart. He kept eye contact with her when he lowered his mouth to her pussy and started to lick.   
She bit her lip and arched her back, trying to stay quiet, but a few moans escaped her. By the time he added his fingers, she had to pull a pillow over her mouth to silence herself. He reached up and took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers, and sped up his movements. Her orgasm came fast and she trembled from the intensity of it afterwards.

Rafael kissed the inside of her thigh and got up, grabbing a condom from his bag and putting it on himself. He pulled the pillow off Olivia's face and gave her a quick kiss before saying "flip over for me." She rolled onto her belly and he pulled at her hips. She got up on all fours but he told her no, pushing her shoulders back down while keeping her ass in the air. "There. Stay just like that." He lined himself up and entered her all at once, giving her short, rough thrusts. He kept a quick pace, reaching down to grab a handful of hair and tugging it. He held himself back just enough to make sure his roughness wasn't actually hurting her. This time he couldn't wait for her to come again. His orgasm hit him and he collapsed against her back, dropping his weight on her.   
Once he had a chance to catch his breath, she wiggled underneath him and groaned. "Off." 

He threw away the condom, lay down next to her and pulled the covers up over them both. "I wasn't too rough with you was I?" He asked while brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"No. It was good. Rough is good. Sometimes. Not every time but..."

"Sometimes." He finished her sentence, then reached out and pulled her over to lie on his chest. "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluffy Noah-centric chapter that I just wanted to get written and posted. Next chapter will be longer than normal to make up for it.

Rafael stepped into the dark hallway of the apartment, closing the bedroom door as softly as he could to not wake Olivia. He made his way to the kitchen, bumping into furniture before finding the light switch and flipping it on. He was shirtless but had pulled on a pair of pajama pants he had packed. He poured himself a glass of water and found his cell phone, still in the habit of checking his email anytime he had a chance. He had moved on to browsing news sites when he heard a door open down the hall.  
"Uncle Rafa?" Noah walked out wearing his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. It's late, you should be sleeping." He spoke quietly, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling awkward and wishing that he had put a shirt on.

"I'm thirsty."

"Uh, ok. I'll... get you some water." Noah pulled a chair out from the dining table and climbed up. Rafael handed him a glass and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" Noah asked before gulping down his drink.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay and hang out for a while. If that's OK with you?" 

Noah nodded. "And the next day?"

"Well, you have school that day. And your Mom has to work, so I'm going to go back to my house."

"Are you coming back?" 

"Yes, I'm coming back. Maybe next weekend."

Noah looked down at his empty glass and pushed it away from him. "Tucker didn't come back."

Rafael froze. He didn't know what he should say, or if he should continue the conversation at all with the boy.  _'He's not your son. Don't butt in,'_ he thought to himself. But Noah looked up at him with sad eyes and he had to say something. "You know, you and I have known each other for a very long time now." Rafael leaned over and nudged Noah with his elbow. "When I first met you, you were about..." he held his hands up in front of him. "...this big."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Your Mom talked about you all the time, and I knew that I needed to meet this amazing little boy who made her so happy." He tickled Noah's ribs and he squirmed in his seat. "I watched you grow up. And I want to keep watching you grow up. So I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon. And if I did..." He leaned down to look him directly in the eyes. "I promise to tell _you_  first."

Noah smiled wide. "Good."

"Good. Now get back in bed before we both get in trouble." Rafael turned off the lights and followed Noah to his room. He tucked him into bed and ran his hand through his hair before saying "goodnight" and closing the door. He slipped back into bed with Olivia, curling up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist before going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dirty talk followed by some serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure that I am going to hate ADA Stone. So I made Benson hate him too :)

Rafael woke up with a groan. He looked down and locked eyes with Olivia, who was smiling up at him while licking the length of his semi-hard cock. She had pulled his pajama pants down over his hips and one hand was rubbing his stomach, raking her nails through his chest hair. "Good morning," she whispered, before taking him into her mouth.

"Good morn... ugh..." She ducked her head down and sucked him hard. Her hair formed a curtain around her face, which he gathered up and held behind her head. He guided her movements gently while fighting the urge to thrust. "Fuck, that's good."

She only sucked him down a few more times, deep throating him once for good measure, before pulling off and sitting back on her knees. She picked up a condom packet from the nightstand and held it up to show him. "Found your stash." She tore open the packet with her teeth, and he took the chance to kick off his pajamas before she rolled it down onto him.

She lowered herself onto him and he sat up, holding her head in his hands and kissing her deeply, sliding his tongue against hers. She rode him and he dropped his hands to caress her breasts. She arched her back and dropped her head back, moaning loudly. "Shhh." He covered her mouth with one hand and reached between them with his other, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She whimpered into his palm and sped up her movements, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. She shuddered when she found her release and went limp on top of him. He flipped her over onto her back, staying inside her as he did. He covered her mouth with his hand again and pounded into her until he reached his own orgasm.

Rafael collapsed on top of Olivia, letting her support his weight. They kissed lazily for awhile before he rolled off to her side. He disposed of the condom and lay on his side facing her, brushing the hair out of her face. "We should be doing this at my apartment. You can be as loud as you want. Give the neighbors something to talk about."

She smiled. "Yeah. Some more privacy would be nice."

"Plus, making you scream my name is at the top of the list of things I want to do to you." He fluffed the pillow behind his head and shut his eyes, intending to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Oh, yeah? What else is on that list?"

He opened his eyes again to see her mischievous grin. "I feel like that question is going to lead me into a trap."  
"No trap, just curiosity." She scooted closer and rested her head over his heart. "C'mon, I already know you like to be in charge. You did in the courtroom, and I feel like you do in the bedroom as well."

"Mmm hmm."

"So..." She ran her fingers through his chest hair. "What do you _really_ want to do to me? What's your _fantasy_." Rafael waited a moment before answering. He was judging the situation, trying to figure out if she was just looking for pillow-talk, or if she really wanted him to bare all. He took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"My fantasy, has you... lying on my bed... naked of course..." he slid his hand down her arm until he reached her wrist, which he squeezed tightly. "With your wrists tied to my headboard." He paused for her to say something, but she didn't make a sound. "Not too tightly. Loose enough that you could slip away if you wanted to." She nodded slightly against his chest. "Maybe you're lying on your back, maybe you're on all fours." She sighed a little, making him think that she liked what she was hearing. "Either way, I would want to lick your pussy first. I love hearing the noises you make when I do. I could do it all day." She turned her head and started kissing his chest. "After you come, I'd fuck you. On all fours, I think, so I can take you from behind. Maybe... If you're relaxed enough... maybe I'll have your ass..."

Olivia crossed her arms on his chest and rested her head on them. She looked up at Rafael and raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe not," he said with a smile. "Anyway, like you said it's just a fantasy. I've been very happy this weekend. I don't know what I'll do with myself for the rest of the week."

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of something." She kissed him once. "And for the record, everything you were describing, I'm good with."

*****

Rafael and Olivia were sitting on a bench in central park, coffees in hand. Noah was running around with other kids around a nearby play structure and Olivia was texting on her phone.

"Do you need to go in to work?"

"No, Fin's got it covered. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, though." She put her phone in her pocket and turned to face him.

"Have you worked with the new guy yet?" he asked, curious about his replacement.

"Yeah. He's an asshole."

He chuckled. "You thought I was an asshole when we first met." 

"Not like this guy." She took a long sip of her coffee. "A woman came in this week after her boss assaulted her. She says he's been harassing her for months, and sending her emails from his work account. So I call Stone to get a subpoena, and he refuses."

"Why?"

"He said it's a waste of his time. That it's a he said/she said case and emails won't prove anything different. Half of our cases are he said/she said." 

He nodded. "What does your team think?"

"That I should cut him some slack. That he's new and needs time to adjust. That he'll never be as good as you were and I should just accept that."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.. "It will all work itself out. I wasn't the first ADA you worked with, and Stone will  _not_ be your last."

"Hmm." She snuggled in closer to him. "Stay one more night?"

"Of course." 

At that moment Noah came running up to their bench. "Uncle Rafa, can you push me on the swings?"

"Sure, kiddo." Rafael untangled himself from Olivia and handed her his coffee cup. "Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia shares her fantasy, and Rafael makes it come true. Smut smut smutty smut smut.

Rafael woke up to Olivia gently shaking his shoulder. He was sitting in the corner of the couch, feet on the coffee table, neck burning from resting his head at an odd angle. The TV was on and had movie credit rolling. "What time is it?"

"After midnight." She took the DVD out of the player and turned off the TV. "You conked out ten minutes into Casablanca."

"I always thought that movie was overrated." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his eyes.

Olivia stepped closer and ran her fingers through his hair. Her nails scratched his scalp lightly. "Bed?"

He nodded and stood up, following her to the bedroom. They were both tired so neither one initiated anything sexual. He stripped down and pulled on his pajama pants. She found and put on one of his button up shirts, which Rafael immediately thought made her look the sexiest he had ever seen her. They slipped between the covers and he leaned over to give her a goodnight kiss when he flinched. A sharp pain ran down his neck and made his curse under his breath.

"You OK?" she asked. He nodded while squeezing the back on his neck to try and relieve the pressure. "Sit up. I'll rub your shoulders."

He positioned himself so he was sitting in front of Olivia, who had her back against the headboard and her legs on either side of his. He dropped his chin to his chest as her hands moved over his back, finding knots and massaging them out. His body relaxed under her touch. "That's nice..." he said as she worked her way up the base of his neck. "That's good... Ow!"

She paused. "Bad Ow, or Good Ow?"

"Good... it's good, keep going..." His hands gripped the sheets as she worked his muscles. The pain only lasted a minute before he was feeling loose again. He reached back behind him, pulling her head down and kissed her over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem." She started to scoot away from behind him but he held her in place. She rested her chin on his shoulder instead.

"This morning I somehow let you convince me to tell you the dirty fantasies I had floating in my mind..."

"I only got you to admit one fantasy, really."

"True. If I told you everything we would be here all week." She playfully slapped his shoulder and laughed. "But my point is that I am the one who did all the talking. I didn't get to find out what fantasy you have floating through your mind."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any. My fantasy is right here..." she kissed his neck. "...with you." 

"Nice try."

"No, really I don't have any." She leaned back against the headboard and he turned sideways, smirking at her.

"Wow, it must be really filthy if you don't want to tell me."

She held his gaze, trying to stand her ground, but she felt her cheeks start to blush and she had to look away. "It's dumb."

"Now we're getting somewhere." He rested a hand on her hip and squeezed lightly. "Come on. Whatever it is I'm probably going to say yes."

She closed her eyes and shook her head at how silly she was being. "I want... to see you. I want to watch you... get yourself off." She opened one eye and saw that Rafael had a big grin on his face. "I told you it was dumb."

He leaned forward, held her face with both hands and kissed her. He pulled away and asked, "How about now?" 

"Really?"

"Sure. How do you want me?" They settled with Rafael sitting with his back against the headboard, and Olivia sitting by his feet, facing him. He kicked off his pajama pants and positioned himself until he was comfortable. His semi-hard cock lay heavy against his belly. "Did you, uh, want to give me instructions? Or..."

"Just do it the way you normally do it." She nervously played with the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing. "Pretend I'm not here."

He huffed. "That's not going to be easy." He smiled warmly at her, not wanting her to be embarrassed. He wanted her to feel comfortable enough to ask for things. This is something he would do anyway, so letting her watch didn't bother him. If anything, it was a turn-on. 

He reached down with his right hand and gave himself a few lazy strokes, watching his cock grow harder. His left hand went to his balls, cradling them in his palm as he spread his legs a little wider so she could see. He raised his right hand up to his mouth and spit into it, using it as lubricant as he started stroking again. He kept a slow pace, wanting to drag this out as long as he could. 

His eyelids fluttered closed as he pictured Olivia on her hands and knees, tied to the bed frame and taking his cock from behind. He rocked his hips, thrusting into his hand, and he fondled his balls. He started to focus on the head of his cock, using short strokes and twisting at the tip. Every move sent a small wave of pleasure through his body and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He opened his eyes and saw Liv staring intently at his cock. Her mouth was open and her breathing was laboured. She was obviously enjoying the show, and he wanted to keep going but he felt the familiar build up of pressure in his abdomen signalling that he was about to come. He let go of his balls and squeezed the base of his cock hard, edging his orgasm and letting himself recuperate a minute before continuing. 

"Why did you stop?" she asked, her eyes were wide and her face was flushed.

"You wanted to watch. Figure I'd give you a show." He wiped his forehead with the back of his arm, suddenly feeling hot and sweaty. "Hey, Liv... open your shirt for me? Let me see you."

She undid the buttons down the front and let the shirt hang loosely from her sides, baring her breasts to him. She leaned forward a bit and arched her back, letting him get a good look. He spit in his hand once more and started stroking himself slowly again, trying to build up his pleasure gradually. That idea went out the window the moment she started playing with her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples. His focused his movements on what he knew got him off the hardest - firm, fast strokes with a twist every time he reached the tip. "You want to see me, baby?" he managed to get out the sentence between groans. She nodded and watched his cock as he thrust up, spilling his semen over his hand as he stroked himself through his intense orgasm. It seemed to ride it forever before finally coming down, collapsing back against the headboard.

He wiped his hand off with tissues from a box next to the bed. "That was..." Olivia started to say, but in a second Rafael had grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so she was lying on her back. He pulled down her panties and pushed her knees apart, putting his mouth on her and sucking her clit. He wasted no time, pushing two fingers inside her immediately. She pulled a pillow over her face to try and quiet her moans as he worked her hard. In less than a minute he had her coming. Her legs shook with the intensity of it. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her after she finished, and didn't stop until she pushed him away repeating the words, "No more."

Like always, Rafael pulled the blankets up over them both, and pulled Olivia over so she was lying on his chest. "Holy shit..." she murmured against him. "Holy shit we are doing that again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to move the story along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, staring at a white screen with a cursor blinking at you when you have writer's block will drive you crazy. I'm trying to have an actually story in this fic, and this short chapter will move things along.

Thursday evening Rafael was standing in his living room, boxes around the room filled with his record collection which he was trying to organize. Another week without working stretched on and he had more free time in a day than he knew what to do with. His apartment was cleaner than it had ever been. His legs burned because he started jogging again. He had real food in the fridge instead of half-empty takeout containers. Mostly he was counting down the hours until he could see Olivia again. 

He had texted her that afternoon, asking her to give him a call when she had the chance. It was frustrating to go from seeing her everyday at work to needing to schedule time to talk. Somehow working twelve or more hours a day didn't seem that long when they were doing it together. He was opening up a new box when his cell phone finally rang.

"Hello," he answered with a smile.

"Hey," she said softly, sounding tired.

"How's work?"

" _Long_." She groaned. "I just put Noah to bed and I'm trying not to pass out. How was your day?"

"Eventful, actually. I had a _long_ lunch meeting which turned into me accepting a new job." He sat down on his sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh, wow. With who? Doing what?"

"Corporation Counsel for Children and Family Services. Looking out for kids' best interest in abuse and neglect cases. It's Pippa Cox's old job."

Olivia paused a moment before replying, making Rafael a little nervous. "But Hank's case was, what? Two years ago? They didn't fill her position yet?"

"They tried, but no one lasted more than a couple of months. And they wanted someone with experience in SVU."

"So we'll be working together again?" 

"Yeah, we will. Not as often as before, but still."

"That's... great, Rafa. Amazing actually. You'll do great. We should celebrate. Are you still coming over tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Now I really am going to pass out, so see you tomorrow?." He hummed in agreement. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly more smut.

Late Friday evening Rafael knocked on the door to Olivia's apartment, holding his overnight bag in one hand. He heard little footsteps behind the door and smiled when Noah's voice squeaked out, "Who is it?"

"It's Rafa," he answered and watched the handle turn as the boy struggled to pull open the heavy door. "Do you need help with that?"

"No. I can do it." Noah huffed and pulled the door open wide. He poked his head around the side and his face lit up. "Hi!"

"Hey, kiddo. What are you still doing up?" Rafael walked inside and Noah let the door slam shut behind them. Noah hugged his legs and Rafael ran his hand through his hair.

Olivia stepped out of the kitchen towards them. "He wanted to see you, so I said he could stay up, as long as he promised to go right to bed once you got here. Right Noah?" The boy nodded and took Rafael's bag and brought it to the master bedroom. "So say goodnight and go brush you teeth."

He ran back into the living room, picked his stuffed elephant up off the floor and hugged it. "Goodnight, Uncle Rafa."

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, Ok?"

"Ok," he said and ran off down the hallway.

Rafael walked over the Olivia and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi," she said and kissed him again before pulling away. "Give me a few minutes to put him to bed, and in the meantime," she took a bottle of champagne out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. "Will you do the honours?"

"Wow." He read the French label and nodded approvingly. "We really are celebrating."

She headed over to Noah's room and he expertly opened the bottle, pouring them each a glass. He looked around the apartment. A case file was spread out over the kitchen table, which he couldn't help skimming over. The living room had toys everywhere, so he grabbed some off the couch and tossed them into the nearby toy box. He picked up some Lego off the floor when Olivia walked in. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind." They each took a glass of champagne and sat on the couch. They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"So, tell me about the job."

"It seems pretty perfect, you know? Same kinds of cases I used to prosecute but I can focus more on the victims. I can make immediate changes in their lives. And it turns out that non-profits actually pay more than the DA's office."

"That can't be too hard," she said with a smile. 

"True." He took another gulp from his glass. "I think it will be good for me. Good for us."

"I'll definitely be glad to have you back on the team. Even if it's only on a few cases." She put down her glass and kissed him. "I've missed you."

"Already?" He asked and pulled her into his lap. 

"Yes." She took his glass from his hand and finished the last sip of champagne from it, before putting it down on the coffee table behind her. "In fact, I could hardly concentrate all this week. I kept daydreaming all the time. Thinking of you, thinking of us together." She ran her hands down his chest. "I couldn't get my mind out of the gutter."

"Well, I'm here now." He squeezed her hip and nodded towards the bedroom. They stood up and Olivia took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. Once inside he closed the door and pushed her up against it. He kissed her hard and pressed his body against hers, crowding her against the door. He ground his hips against hers and she gasped. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Get down on your knees, for me?"

She slid down against the door until her face was level with the bulge in his jeans. He didn't step back and left little room for her to move between the door and his body. She slid his belt out of the buckle and unzipped his fly, then his hands pulled his jeans and underwear halfway down his thighs. One of his hands cupped her jawline while the other lined up his cock. There wasn't room for her to do anything but part her lips as he thrust into her mouth. He tested her with a few shallow thrusts before pushing deep against the back of her throat and holding it there for a moment. The hand holding her jaw brushed against her cheek as he pulled out completely.

"Is this Ok?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded, but he could see worry in her eyes. "If you want me to stop, just tap my leg and I will, alright?" He took one of her hands and rested it on his hip. "Alright?"

"Yes. Ok," she answered and he smiled down at her reassuringly. He pushed forward again started to fuck her mouth slowly, letting her get used to his rhythm. Every minute or so he would push deep into her throat and hold it there. Then he would pull out and let her catch her breath before he started again. The whole time he would stroke her cheek, run his hand through her hair or whisper how good she was making him feel. She would swirl her tongue around him and use just the right amount of suction.

"Fuck, honey, I'm close," he growled out and stepped back. He helped her stand up and led her over to the bed, pulling at her pants. "Take these off." He fumbled with a condom, managing to roll it onto himself while she stripped off her pants, leaving her top on. Rafael was still mostly dressed when he got on top of her and thrust inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him as he pounded into her, chasing his orgasm he was so close to reaching. Less than two minutes later he groaned and came, dropping his weight onto her. 

"Sorry," he said as he kissed her neck. "Give me a minute to catch my breath, then I'll..."

"It's fine," she cut him off with a laugh and scooted out from under him. "That was good."

"No, it's not fine. What are you doing?" He leaned against one elbow and watched her root through her dresser drawers. She pulled out some pajamas and changed into them.

"Get me in round two."

Rafael flopped back against the pillows. "Yeah, well, give me about an hour long refractory period, then we're going for round two."

"Sure thing." She flopped down on the bed next to him and curled on her side, going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and dirty talk

Early in the morning Rafael curled up behind Olivia and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and she leaned back against him. "Good morning," he whispered into her hair. 

"Morning," she groaned, turned her face into the pillow and pulled the blankets up over their heads. 

He chuckled and rolled over on top of her. "Too early for round two?" She whined and halfheartedly tried to push him off of her, but he swatted her hands away. He pushed up her top kissed her stomach. He focused on one spot on her hip and sucked on her flesh, leaving a bruise. 

Olivia ran her hand through his hair and tugged his head back. "C'mere."

He moved up her body and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue against hers. His hands roamed over her body, touching and rubbing. She ground her hips against his and tried to pull down his pajamas but he wouldn't let her. Instead he slipped a hand under her shorts and underwear and found her clit, rubbing her firmly. She arched her back and gasped, turning her head away from him. He pushed himself up with his free hand and watched her reactions. "Do you like that?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled smugly. "Say it."

"I like it," she whispered. "It... feels good."

"Good." He sucked on the side of her neck and she rested her hands on his shoulders. He teased her pussy before pushing a finger inside. He pumped slowly in and out. "And this?"

"Mmm. It's good, Rafa. Feels nice." She spread her legs wide, giving him access.

He dropped his forehead against hers. "Tell me. Describe it."

Olivia blushed and closed her eyes. "I uh, I feel hot. Flushed. And it tingles." She bucked her hips against his hand. "Can you... use two?"

He added another finger and she moaned. "How's that?"

"Better. I feel... stretched." He curled his fingers upwards, searching. "Ah! Right there..."

He sped up his thrusts and she tried to hold back her moans. "Keep talking. What do you feel?"

"I'm getting close. It's... building up. M-my muscles feel tense... and... uh!" He silenced her with a kiss as her orgasm hit her in waves. She trembled underneath him and he kept pumping her until she couldn't take it anymore. 

He sat back on his heels, looking down at her. "God you're gorgeous when you come." She threw her arm across her eyes looking embarrassed. Rafael stripped down and rolled a condom down onto his hard cock. He pulled off her shorts and underwear and pushed her knees apart, settling between them. He pushed inside her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. "Hanging on for the ride?"

"I really hate it when you're smug in bed." 

He laughed and rocked against her. He started long, slow thrusts which made her moan. "Tell me how this feels."

"You're warm... and you're deep. Deeper than your fingers. I feel good... full." He moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit, making her groan. "I'm still tingling from last time and... oh, god it's building up again."

"Good, honey, let it happen." A few more strong, hard thrusts and she came harder than last time, pushing him over the edge. They collapsed together in a sweaty, breathless mess. 

Rafael started kissing Olivia again but she pushed him off her with a laugh. "Enough already!"

He rolled onto his side and grinned. "I'm here for the whole weekend, I'm just getting started."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets from Rafael, Olivia and Noah's Saturday.

Rafael walked out of the bedroom wearing an old Harvard t-shirt and jeans, hair still damp from a shower. Noah was sitting in front of the TV, eating cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons. The boy's face lit up when he saw him, and he called out, "Hi, Uncle Rafa!"

"Morning, kiddo." He waved at him and walked to the kitchen. Olivia smiled handed him a cup of coffee with one hand, the other held her cell phone to her ear.

"Ok, I'll be right there," she said and ended the call. She gave Rafael a quick kiss and rested a hand on his chest. "I would never have guessed you owned any shirts without buttons."

"Well, I'm full of surprises."

"Yes, you are," she said with her head cocked to the side. "I need to go down to the station for a few hours. Complicated case." Rafael nodded and sipped his coffee. "I can call Lucy..."

"No need, I can watch Noah," he shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm spending the day here anyway, right? I can look after him." 

"Ok," she nodded started gathering her things. "Um, there's a spare key by the door if you go out, and a list of phone numbers hanging on the fridge. I shouldn't be too long." She walked over to Noah and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back soon, sweet boy. Be good for Rafa, understand?" He nodded while shoving a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"We'll be fine. A couple of guys, running wild in New York City. What could go wrong?"

"Oh, I can imagine." She kissed him goodbye and hurried out the door.

*****

The boys spent the morning watching cartoons and building with Lego's. Noah talked enthusiastically the entire time with seemingly endless energy. Rafael mostly nodded along, never really given the chance to join in on the conversation. Around noon he got a text from Olivia.

"Looks like your Mom's going to be gone later than she thought."

Noah sighed. "She works a lot."

"Yes, she does. She tries not to, but its part of her job."

"Catching bad guys?"

"Yeah, catching bad guys." 

Noah finished off his Lego creation and scooted closer to Rafael on the couch. "What's your job?"

"I'm a lawyer. Do you know what that is?" Noah shook his head no. "I used to make sure the people your Mom catches go to jail. Now I help out the kids those people hurt. What do you want your job to be when you grow up?"

"I going to be a baseball player for the Mets." he said matter-of-factly. 

"Impressive," Rafael said while checking the time on his phone. "Well slugger, how about we go out and get some lunch?"

*****

The day passed by slowly. They ate lunch at a nearby pizzeria and walked through the park. Noah squeezed Rafael's hand tightly as they walked, and he had to remember to walk slower so the boy wasn't running to catch up with him. On their way back home they stopped at a flower shop, where Noah spent an agonizing amount of time picking out the perfect bouquet. When Noah gave them to Olivia when she got home, he made sure she knew that he picked them out all by himself. 

When night came, Noah begged him mother to let Uncle Rafa tuck him into bed, and he did with Olivia peeking through the doorway. After he ran his hand through the boy's curls and said goodnight, he went back to the living room and found Olivia smiling wide.

"What?" he asked.

"He likes you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And I like you too."

"Hmm, I'm glad." He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"You know, the other day he asked me if you were my boyfriend."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him yes, although I do think we're a little too old to be using terms like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hey, speak for yourself," he dropped a hand to her hip and squeezed. "I'm younger than you are."

"Not by much..."

"By enough. Let's face it, I'm dating a cougar."

He smiled a cocky grin and she scrunched up her nose. "Oh, your brought the jokes again, huh?" She tried to back away but he pulled her back against him.

"And you're a mother, which makes you a MILF. I can't wait to tell my college buddies..."

"Stop!" she laughed and squirmed away. 

"Alright, alright. So what should we be called?"

"How about just, Liv and Rafa?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

She dropped some dishes in the sink and he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sounds good to me. Whatever we call each other, we better get used to it, because I'm sure as hell not going anywhere."

She leaned back against him and said, "Me neither."

When they went to bed that night, they took their time. They spent what seemed like hours kissing and caressing, mapping each others bodies. They made love with hushed  _I love you's_ and  _you're beautiful's._ When they collapsed together in the dark, Rafael could see tears run down Olivia's cheeks.

"Are you Ok?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just really, really happy." He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her deeply. He pulled her onto his chest and lifted the covers over them both, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be very smutty. Rafael's fantasy will come true.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has his first case at SVU in his new role, and he butts heads with Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this chapter would be Rafael's fantasy come true, but I lied! I was writing the chapter and the first non-smutty half got so long that I decided to post it as it's own.. Next chapter will be alllllll smut.

Wednesday morning Rafael stepped out of the precinct's elevator and into the familiar SVU offices. He was impeccably dressed in a charcoal suit and carrying a leather briefcase. He wanted to make an impression on his first day back working with the team. He walked past empty desks, making eye contact with Carisi who was sitting at his computer. When the detective saw him, he practically leaped out of his chair and approached him with an outstretched hand.

"Counselor! Good to see you! Welcome back."

Rafael shook his hand and couldn't hide the smile that crept across his face. "Carisi." He glanced around the room, seeing files piled high on every surface, making the offices look even more disheveled than normal. "This place is a mess. I'm gone for a month and everything goes to hell?" He said it in a more playful tone than he normally used.

"You're not that far off from the truth," Sonny replied and sat on the corner of his desk. "The new guy, Stone, he's a bit..." he trailed off and made a face.

"...of a prick?" Rafael finished the sentence which made Sonny laugh. "So I've heard. Where is everybody?"

"Interrogation. I assume you're here about the Carter case? Liv told me you were a child advocate now. Seems like a good move."

"I hope so." Sonny handed him the file and he flipped through it. "What do we know?"

Carisi gestured for Rafael to follow him and they walked back towards the interview rooms. "Emma Carter, six years old. Told her teacher this morning that she didn't feel well. Went down to the the nurse, who found signs of trauma. When the nurse asked Emma what happened, she said her Dad makes her play games at night." They looked through the two-way mirror to see Rollins talking with the girl. "ER confirmed sexual assault. We're waiting on the rape kit results to come back. Fin is talking to the Dad, Liv is with the Mom."

Sonny walked over to the next room and knocked twice on the door. A moment later Olivia stepped out of the room. "Barba, glad you could come down."

Rafael nodded. "What do we know about the Mom?"

"I don't think she had any idea what was going on. She's furious, wants to take Emma upstate to live with her grandparents, wants to file for divorce. When the husband showed up at the hospital she attacked him, security had to pull them apart." Rafael raised an eyebrow but Olivia shook her head. "She hasn't shown any other signs of violence. She was just acting the way any mother would in this situation. The way I would."

Another door opened and Fin joined the group. "This guy started confessing before I could get two words out. He's not even trying to deny it, he's just crying like a baby, begging for forgiveness." 

"Huh." said Olivia. "Well, at least this will be quick."

"Ok, I've seen enough. ACS will want to interview the Mrs. Carter themselves, but I'll push for Emma to be released into her custody. I'll tell her she can take Emma upstate as long as she agrees to bring her back here for any evaluations and testimony we need..."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Olivia interrupted. "She wants her husband to go to jail."

"...and get a restraining order against Mr. Carter for the family, including the grandparents. In case he makes bail."

Everyone went back to where they were, except for Olivia. "Can we talk in private, Counselor?" she asked with a sly grin.

Rafael nodded and followed her to her office. He closed the door behind them. "Just like old times."

"Hmm." She stood in front of her desk and leaned back against it. "Lucy offered to stay late with Noah tonight, and it looks like I'm going to get out of the office at a normal hour."

"And you want to spend your evening with me?" He had his hands in his pockets and took a step closer to her.

"Yes, I do."

"Alright. How about dinner? I can make us a reservation somewhere."

"Or... we could just grab some takeout and go to your place..." she cocked her head to the side. "... or better yet, skip the takeout all together."

He chuckled. "I like that last option the best."

"Good. Me too." She looked over his shoulder and stood up straight. "Heads up. Stone just walked in."

Stone headed straight to Olivia's office, knocking on the door but opening it before he got a response. He looked at Rafael and tensed. "Barba. Are you here for Mr. Carter's defense?"

"God, no." He acted insulted at the accusation. "I'm here for Emma."

"What do you want, Counselor?" Olivia asked sternly. 

Stone cleared his throat. "I'm here to talk about the case. In private."

"Barba's on the case, too. There's no reason he can't be included in the conversation."

"I beg to differ. Since I'm the one  _prosecuting_ the case, my conversations need to remain  _private_. 

Rafael looked from Stone's face, to Olivia's and back, and couldn't suppress a laugh. "It's alright, Liv. I have to get back to my office, anyway."

He touched her elbow as a goodbye and turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. She leaned in and kissed him deeply before pulling back and asking, "See you tonight?"

He grinned ear to ear and nodded. "See you tonight." he said, and walked out of the office, past Stone who was trying, and failing, to hide his shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is is: Rafael gets his fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A marathon sex session with lots of dirty talk and light bondage. Enjoy!

Rafael stood in his apartment, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He had taken off his suit jacket and let his suspenders hang at his sides. One of his records played softly in the background. He sipped his drink and browsed through his phone until he heard a knock at the door.

The second he opened the door Olivia stepped inside and kissed him hard, making him stumble backwards in surprise. He pulled away and laughed. "Someone's in a hurry."

"I've been thinking about you all day." She smiled and stepped back. She took off her coat and hung it up. "You are very distracting."

He chuckled. "Want a drink? I have some wine."

"How about something stronger?"

He poured a second glass of bourbon and handed it to her. "So? Are we out? I assume Stone told the squad about your very subtle PDA this morning, if they didn't see it for themselves."

"Yes, we're out." She took a long sip of her drink. "Which is good, because secrets don't turn out well for me."

"Hmm." He finished off his glass and put it down on a nearby table. "So, now that we have nothing to hide, what do you want to do tonight?"

Olivia took a gulp from her glass and put it down as well. She stepped close to Rafael and took his tie in her hand. "I know you had some ideas in mind." She slid the tie out of its knot and and pulled it off from around his neck. He watched her intently as she wrapped one end around her wrist. "Give the neighbors something to talk about."

"That's too tight," he took the tie out of her hands and unraveled it. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he stared down at his hands. "Yes. I've done this before."

"Ok. Well, you want to be in charge. Tell me what to do."

Rafael hesitated for a moment until Olivia nodded, encouraging him. He cleared his throat and used his courtroom tone of voice. "Go into the bedroom, take off your clothes, and wait for me." She walked off down the hallway, pausing to look back over her shoulder at him before entering his bedroom.

He let out a breath, nervous and excited at the same time. He wanted to make her wait, just a little while, so he shoved the tie in his pocket and tidied up. He washed their glasses, locked the door and turned off the record player. He walked as slowly down the hallway as he could stand, and when he reached the door he stopped and leaned against the door frame. Olivia sat on the edge of his bed, completely naked. She smiled softly but was tense, and looked uncomfortable with him staring at her so overtly. "Beautiful."  

He walked over until he was standing in front of her. "Stand up." She rose to her feet and gave her a soft kiss. "Show me your wrists," he said, and she held them in front of her. He took the tie out of his pocket and expertly tied a knot around both hands. "Can you get out of this?" She twisted one hand to the side and pulled. Her hand slipped through without much effort. "Good. Now climb on the bed and face the headboard."

She moved up on the bed and grabbed hold of the top of the headboard. It was sturdy with wooden slats and evenly spaced gaps. She sat back on her heels and Rafael crawled up behind her, tying her wrists again and looping the end through the wood, holding her in place. He ran his hands down her sides and leaned close to her ear. "If you say stop, I'll stop. Ok?" 

"Ok," she squeaked out.

His hands grabbed her hips, scooting her backwards a bit and pushing her knees apart. She looked over her shoulder at him as he re-positioned her the way he liked. "Eyes forward." She turned her head and stared at the wall in front of her. He got off the bed and stripped off his clothes, leaving on his undershirt and boxer-briefs. When he climbed back on the bed he curled up behind her. His left hand kneaded her breast as his right dropped down to her pussy. He immediately found her clit and started rubbing it in circles. She moaned and dropped her head back. "You can be as loud as you want to, honey. There's no one here but you and me."

She hummed and closed her eyes. Her breathing quickly became labored and she let out a small whimper with every exhale. "Are you getting nice and wet for me, baby?" His fingers dipped down to her opening, getting them wet with her juices, then moved back to her clit. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes... yes, it's good." Her soft moans started getting louder. "Can you... use your fingers? Inside me?"

"No." He stopped rubbing and she groaned in frustration. "First, you come only from this. Understand?" She nodded and he started up again. She moans got louder and she started getting restless, pulling against her restraints, wiggling her hips. "Getting close already, baby? That's alright. You can come when you're ready." 

Rafael felt her body stiffen as she approached her peak. She was shouting now, repeating his name over and over. He smirked, thinking she was probably being extra loud because it was what he wanted to hear. She went over the edge with an "Oh, God!" and rocked her hips against his hand. She rode it out until the end, dropping her head forward to rest on her arms.

"Good, honey. You looked gorgeous just now. Ready to do it again?" He backed up to the end of the bed and grabbed her knees, pulling her with him. She was on her hands and knees, but since her wrists were tied to the headboard, her arms stretched out above her. She gripped the wood tightly, struggling to hold herself up. He lowered his mouth to her pussy and started with long licks. 

"Ah, Rafa!" she yelped in surprise, overstimulated from her last orgasm. He kept a steady pace with his tongue and she whined with every lick. When her whines turned into moans of pleasure, he pulled back.

"You want more this time, baby? Feeling a little empty? Need to feel me inside?" He pushed two fingers deep inside of her. She was dripping wet and they slipped in easily. "How's this?" She groaned and rocked back against him. He curled his fingers downward towards her belly, hitting her g-spot with every in and out pump. She started getting loud again, repeating the word _m_ _ore_  as she rocked back and forth. "I can give you more, honey. Stop moving for a second. Feel the stretch." She stilled and he slowly pushed a third finger inside her.

"Oh! Oh! Ow!" she cried out and he felt her pussy walls clench down around him. He rubbed her hip to calm her, and once she relaxed he worked his fingers gently in and out, until she was stretched around all three. 

"There you go, baby. Nice and full." Olivia didn't seem to hear anything he said. She was in bliss, groaning and yelling Rafael's name, bucking against his hand. He focused on hitting her g-spot and rubbing her clit with every thrust, until she hit her second climax. Her cries echoed through the apartment they were so loud. When her spasms around his fingers stopped, he slowly pulled away and sat back on his heels, admiring the shivering mess that Olivia had become. 

Rafael was so hard he was aching. He walked to the bedside table and took out a condom and a bottle of lube, which he had purchased after their last fantasy conversation. He popped the cap from the bottle of lube and was about to pour some onto his fingers when Olivia's voice stopped him. "Wait... Rafa wait..."

He scrambled up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her. "Are you Ok? Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head. "No... no, just... let me change positions?"

He pulled at the restraints and let her hands go free. She pulled herself forward until she was up on her knees. Rafael turned her towards him and she grabbed his shoulders, struggling to hold up her own body weight. He held her tight against him. "How about we take a break, Ok Liv?" She mumbled something he didn't understand and dropped her head against his shoulder.

He held her like this, stroking her back for several minutes, until she leaned back and spoke. "Ok, keep going." Her pupils were dilated and swayed slightly on the bed. She looked high. He was mesmerized by the sight, and watched her turn around and flop down onto the bed, laying on her stomach. She crossed her wrists above her head and waited. "Are you going to tie me?"

He took his tie off of the headboard and wrapped it loosely around her wrists, not attaching them to anything. He took one of the pillows and placed it underneath her hips, which raised her ass up slightly. He bent one of her legs at the knee, giving himself better access. He found the bottle of lube and slicked up two fingers before he started playing with her ass. She flinched when the cold lube touched her, but it warmed up quickly. After making sure her opening was slick, he slowly pushed one finger inside. She tensed up on reflex, but he rubbed a hand up and down her back, and she soon relaxed. He lazily thrust in and out of her, getting her used to the invasion. When she stopped providing any resistance he added a second. 

"Ah!" she whined as her whole body tensed up. He kept stroking her back, whispering words of encouragement and waited for her to relax under him. Eventually she did, and he was able to work in the second finger, getting her loosened up. When he thought she was ready, and backed off of her and stripped off his shirt and underwear. He rolled on the condom and added extra lube to his cock and her ass. He climbed back on top of her and lined himself up, pushing in slowly. She whimpered under him as he worked himself in a little at a time. Once he was halfway in, he let his body weight drop onto her, which in turn pushed himself into the hilt.

"Oh my God..." she groaned and stilled. Her eyes squeezed shut. He let her adjust to the intrusion for a minute before starting slow, shallow strokes. He reached around with one hand, slipping it between the pillow and her hips, finding her clit and rubbing it. "No..." she whined. "No, I can't do it again. Not like this..." 

"Yes you can, baby. Just one more time. Come for me while I fuck your ass..." Her body gave in and the pleasure started to build. Her moans from earlier were replaced by animalistic grunts as she worked hard to earn her orgasm - to get the right angle, to get the right pressure. Rafael held back his own orgasm, determined to let her come first. When she finally did, she only let out a small groan of satisfaction as her body trembled. She was too exhausted for anything more. He came soon afterwards, holding himself deep in her ass, filling the condom. 

He slid out of her, rolling on his side and staring into her eyes. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Yes. That was amazing."


	14. Chapter 14

Thursday, after work, Rafael walked into the familiar bar across the street from the precinct. He scanned the crowd until he spotted Olivia and her squad mates, huddled in a corner, drinks in hand. She had texted him when he was finishing up work at his office, letting him know they were grabbing a few drinks and he was welcome to join them. He walked over and slid up beside Olivia, wrapping an arm around her waist. He greeted them all and ordered a whiskey from the bartender. 

Fin was in the middle of telling a funny story from his days in Narcotics. Carisi and Rollins were pressed shoulder to shoulder, and Olivia finished off what Rafael guessed was not her first glass of wine. They fell into the familiar scene, laughing and drinking, letting off steam from the stress of their day. The conversation drifted towards the new relationship in the group. A few lighthearted jokes were directed at the couple, which both Liv and Rafa brushed off. Carisi said it was about time they got together after so many years of dancing around the idea, and Fin jumped in saying he shouldn't be one to talk. 

Over the evening the group shrunk smaller and smaller, as each detective headed home, until it was just Rafael and Olivia left. "I should go, and relieve Lucy," she said, checking the time on her phone. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. He meant for it to be a goodbye, but when he pulled away she grabbed his hands and kept him close. "Come home with me?"

He sighed. "If I do, I'll have leave very early in the morning. I'm due in court first thing." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I'm sure you'll keep me up all night."

She smiled wide. "I'm still worn out from yesterday." He paid their tab and they walked out of the bar together. "Really, I just like sharing a bed with you. I sleep a lot better with you next to me."

"Me too." He pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber. "Alright, but don't blame me for waking you up at five in the morning." 

*****

Lucy greeted Rafael with a shy smile when he walked into Olivia's apartment. He carried a bag of Thai food they had picked up on the way over, and laid out the contents on the coffee table. Lucy gave them a quick summary of Noah's afternoon, and as she was walking out the door, he saw her give Liv a knowing wink. The couple ate their dinner curled up on the couch together, talking about their day, and watching the end of an old movie playing on TV. 

They were both a little tipsy from drinking at the bar, and nearly tripped over each other on the way to the bedroom. Olivia changed into her pajamas and Rafael carefully took off his suit, folding it neatly and laying it over the back of a chair in the corner. "You know, we should probably talk about last night." He crawled into bed wearing his undershirt and underwear. 

"Mmm hmm." She flopped down on the bed and curled up close to him. 

"How are you feeling?" He ran his hand through her hair.

" _Sore_..." He wrinkled his eyebrows in concern but she shook her head. "It's not actually painful. I've just had a dull reminder all day of what we got up to last night."

"And you enjoyed it?"

"Yeah. It, uh, got a little more intense than I expected, and it's not something I want to do all the time, but it was good." She kissed him and ran a hand over his chest. "What about you?"

"I loved every second of it." He took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers. "My dream come true."

"How did I stack up with all the other women you've had in that situation?" She smiled wickedly, teasing him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Not women. Just one woman. And believe me, I much prefer being with you."

"Hmm, so there's a mystery woman from your past? Can I get any details?'

"She's actually not much of a mystery. You met her once." Olivia looked confused. She didn't think she knew anyone from Rafael's past. "Yelina."

"Yelina Muñoz? Alex Muñoz's wife?"

He nodded. "Formally Yelina Perez. We dated the summer before I left for college.

"Wow. I knew you all grew up together, but I had no idea you shared that kind of history." She pushed herself up on one elbow, intent on getting more information. "So, what? She had an adventurous side?"

"You could say that," he chuckled, enjoying how eager she was to learn more. "She used to read a lot of trashy romance books. Wanted to try the things she was reading about. I was nineteen, and had a beautiful woman begging me to do all sorts of crazy stuff, so I went along with it."

"I don't blame you." She lay down again and rested her head on his chest. "Why did you break up?"

"She starting wanting things from me that I wasn't comfortable doing." He sighed.

"Like what?" she asked tentatively, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Hitting her. Choking her. Once she even asked me to beat her with my belt. I refused of course. I wouldn't do that to any woman, even if she asked me to." He kissed the top of her head. "Anyway. At the end of the summer, I moved away to college, and she moved on to Alex. I guess he was willing to give her what she needed."

"And just look how well that turned out."

"Well, whatever  _you_  want to do, you can always tell me about it. And if you never want me to tie you up again, that's Ok. Or if you do want it again, that's Ok too."

"Good to know. But right now, I just want to sleep curled up in your arms." She squeezed him tight and they both smiled, settling in for the night.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans, then sexy fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's been forever since I've updated this story even though I swore I would make sure I gave it an ending. The thing is, when I sit down to right this stuff, I have no idea what is going to come out, so it's as much as a surprise for me as it is for you. But I wanted to plan out several chapters finishing in a great big happy ending, and now that I know how it ends, it's boring for me to sit down and write it.
> 
> The solution? I'm extending this story. It was going to be another 4 or 5 chapters originally, but now I'm mixing in other chapters where I just sit down and write whatever comes to me, so it will probably be 10 more. I'm back, baby!

When summer arrived, Rafael and Olivia's relationship was entering it's sixth month, and they had fallen into a comfortable routine. He would spend four or five nights a week at her apartment, anytime she wasn't stuck working late. When he wasn't there he knew to expect a phone call from Noah at his bedtime to say goodnight to his "Uncle Rafa," a name Barba never got sick of hearing. He and Liv texted each other throughout the day like teenagers, and he had a few sexy photos she sent him saved to his camera roll. He was proud to have such a beautiful woman on his arm and gladly took her to work-related events which he used to avoid. She stopped being so fiercely protective of her privacy, and talked openly about Rafael with her colleagues, which she refused to do in previous relationships. They each had a framed photo of them together displayed on their desks at work. Their longtime friendship made it seem like they were always in a relationship, and just needed the extra push to become a couple.

 

Rafael tucked Noah into bed, which was now a routine on evenings when he spent the night. He kissed the boy's forehead and before he quietly crept out of the room. Liv was waiting for him on the living room sofa, and when he sat down she cuddled up close to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his feet on the coffee table and closed his eyes. They enjoyed the silence for a few minutes before Olivia spoke up. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

 

"Mmm Hmm?" he responded, trying not to fall asleep after a long day of work. 

 

"The Cubs are playing the Mets this Saturday, and Stone got the whole squad tickets to the game, I think as a peace offering. He gave me three tickets for me, you and Noah." Rafael felt her move and he opened his eyes to look down at her. "I think it could be fun, and I know Noah will love it, but I don't want you to feel obligated to go. Going to a ball game with Stone is probably not how you want to spend your Saturday."

 

"Going out with you and Noah is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. "Besides, you said the whole squad is going, so I'll have a buffer between us. But I'll warn you that seeing a baseball game might give me flashbacks to my traumatic little league days."

 

"I'm sure you can tough it out." She turned in her seat and straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

 

"Anything for you." She kissed him again and pulled his body tight against her own. She ground her hips against him and took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. He followed her lead and played with her nipples through her shirt, making her gasp against his mouth. She started a slow rocking rhythm, dry humping him through their clothes. He dropped his head back against the couch and watched her arch her back, boldly using his body for her pleasure, for the first time not caring that they were outside of the bedroom. Watching her made his cock hard, but the pressure wasn't enough to actually get him off. He saw her wrinkle her brow in frustration as she changed her angle, trying to get the right amount of friction on her clit. "This would feel better with our clothes off, honey." he said, his voice scratchy.

 

"Shh," she hushed and shook her head no. "Like this." Her hands grabbed at his shirt and she rested her forehead against his. She panted softly and tried to chase her pleasure. He ran his hands over her body and whispered words of encouragement. He hadn't thought it possible at their age, but she seemed to still be learning what her body wanted during sex, and how to ask for it. 

 

_"Maybe she hasn't been able to let go before now,_ " he thought. He saw the look on her face change to one of frustration, and she reached one hand behind him to grab the top of the sofa and change her angle again. He put his hands on her hips and stopped her movements. "Tell me what you need, baby. How can I make this good for you?"

 

She looked down at him and thought about it for a minute. "Give me your hand." He held out his right hand and she moved it down between his groin and hers. "When I move, just, uh, rub up and down, Ok?"

 

He nodded and this time, when she rocked her hips she was met with a matching pressure against her pussy. Her breath hitched and she smiled, repeating the movement over and over. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his again. Her hands grabbed his shoulders for leverage and she sped up, softly panting again. Rafael loved watching her like this, seeing her cheeks flush body tremble as the pleasure built up deep inside her, as her instincts kick in. His free hand brushed her hair away from her face and he couldn't help but smirk with pride. "Does this feel good, baby?" he whispered. "Are you getting what you need?" She nodded her head but kept her eyes squeezed shut. "What are you thinking of? What are you seeing right now?"

 

"Y-you." she squeaked out. "I'm... thinking of you... seeing you..."

 

"I'm right here, honey. Open you eyes and look at me." She did as she was told, opening her eyes and blinking a few times as his face came into focus. "Good girl. Keep looking at me, Ok? I want to see it in your eyes when you come." She was close now. She was rocking quickly so she bounced on his lap. She started to moan but bit her lip to stop herself. "That's right, honey, don't make a sound. We can't wake up the little one." Suddenly she squeezed him tight and an orgasm took over her body. She did her best to keep looking at him but her eyelids fluttered closed as she trembled. Her hands moved from his shoulders to wrap around his neck and she collapsed against him. His hand between them continued to rub against her as she came down from her high, only stopping when she whined and bucked her hips away. He held her close as she recovered.

 

"Come on," he tapped her hip and helped her up. "Bedroom." Once they were inside and closed the door, Rafael undid Olivia's pants and turned her so she was facing the bed. "Leave the rest on," he said and pulled off her pants and underwear in one go. He nudged her forward so she was on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed, with him standing behind her. "Is this Ok?" he asked her while taking his own pants and underwear off.

 

"God, yes." He smirked and lightly slapped her ass. He could see that her pussy was wet from her orgasm, so he lined himself up and pushed himself in to the hilt with one quick thrust. She gasped at the intrusion and grabbed the sheets in front of her. He paused a moment to make sure he was alright, then started fucking her at a punishing pace. She had used his body for her own pleasure, which he happily allowed, and now he was taking his turn. Olivia was moaning with every thrust and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for very long. Wet slapping sounds filled the room as he fucked her, and she was squeezing his cock tight.

 

"Are you close?" he growled out, but she shook her head no.

 

"I can't... Don't hold back..." she didn't get to finish because before he knew it his own orgasm was hitting his body in waves and he cried out. His movements stuttered to a halt and he held her hips tightly in his hands, emptying himself inside her. They both panted while trying to catch their breath. Once Rafael had collected himself, he gave her a few more lazy thrusts, while his cock was still hard enough to do so. When he finally pulled out he held her in place, looking at the mess he created. Since they stopped using condoms a few months ago, he secretly loved seeing his come drip out of her pussy after a good fuck.

 

"Let me take a picture." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he said them. Olivia tensed a little, but smiled over her shoulder at him. "You look so perfect right now, baby. I want to remember this."

 

"Ok," she answered softly and blushed.

 

"Don't move." He told her and went to grab his phone from the living room. When he came back, he stood behind her and she looked straight ahead, not wanting her face in the photo. He took the picture and smiled at his work. "Perfect." They finished undressing and got into bed. Rafael pulled Olivia close and pulled the blankets over them both. "Can I ask you a question?" Rafael asked once they were settled.

 

"Of course."  
  
  


"It seems like you don't really know what you like in bed. Like you don't really know what you want." She tensed up in his arms. "That's not a bad thing. Hell, I love trying new things with you, seeing what gets you off. I'm just surprised."

 

She shrugged. "I don't have the best track record with men. My mother used to tell me that all men were scum, and I believed her for a long time. I haven't had a lot of long term relationships, and the ones I did have were with men who were pretty selfish in bed. Whether or not I came was an afterthought. That's what I get for dating cops, reporters..." she looked up at him and winked, "and lawyers. But now your here, showing me what I've been missing."

 

"I'll show you anything you want, honey. Don't ever be afraid to speak up, Ok?" She nodded in agreement. He paused a minute, trying to figure out how to phrase his next question. "If I were to buy a few things... _toys_ ," he cringed at that word, "would you be willing to try them out? With me?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so," she sounded unsure. "Just nothing too crazy, Ok?"

 

"I promise," he said.


End file.
